


La Petite Mort

by sinjikun



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Angst, Death, Erotic Poetry, Free Verse, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Prose Poem, Spoilers, Suggestive Themes, Yaoi, kaworu's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinjikun/pseuds/sinjikun
Summary: And you still don’t know that you’re freeing me.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	La Petite Mort

The night sky is your canopy  
  
Red world, black and white keys  
  
I’m your symphony  
  
  


( i remember )  
  
  


The setting sun is your anxiety  
  
Red world, black and white mentality  
  
I’m your symphony  
  
  


( there must be more than one of me )  
  
  


In this room were only the two of us exist, you don’t want to leave  
  
The garden, a ruined paradise for the forgotten, only for those who choose to lay their bodies bare again and again  
  
Time is meaningless, and you don’t know your own shape  
  
  
But you say that you don’t feel alone

Idly, I smile, ‘aren’t we inside Pandora’s box?’  
  
Silently, I think, ‘am I special, just to see you like this?’  
  
  


( i was born to meet you )  
  
  


In this moment, I remember, I only exist to please you  
  
The sounds that fall from your lips are things I couldn’t imagine before  
  
It’s the voice I never knew you had, desperate, yearning, moaning  
  
A universe away, it’s silent where I’m waiting, waiting, waiting  
  


Your fingers already intertwined with mine  
  
You don’t know anything else, you’re enrapturing, wanting  
  
I think back to the sunset, to the shore where we first met  
  
The evening is old, has it really been so long?  
  
  
You reach for me, again and again, but we’re already one  
  
Then I realize, you smell like the loss of innocence  
  


Once we’re done, a small death will come for you  
  
If that’s what you desire, if that’s what you need  
  
Just say the word, and I’ll grant your gentle release  
  


I heard that all humans are sinners, and you’d call yourself one too  
  
If it’s really so simple, then let me follow through  
  
  


( i’m an angel, I’m a fool living only for you )  
  
  


Your fragile hands on me, fingers down my back, pleading, begging  
  
Yet the things that you want from me are things you could never tell  
  
The feeling starts to wash over you, gentle, like waves lapping at a shore  
  
Then it’s deep inside, and you’re drowning, drowning  
  
Helpless, helpless, but you want it  
  
  
Because then you’ll finally understand what it means to be human  
  
It’s just your pleasure principle, louder and louder  
  


The chills down my spine won’t go away, so touch me  
  
Trail your hands down, down, down—  
  
Tear down your walls, your defenses  
  
Tear down my wings, my everything  
  
Tear apart our reason  
  
  


( drag me all the way to hell )  
  
  


Oh, you’ll be the death of me  
  
And you don’t know that you’re freeing me  
  
It’s why I’m unaware, because it’s only for that reason  
  
The words don’t leave my lips, and because I’d rather taste yours  
  


Your rough hands on me, nails down my back, clawing, demanding  
  
Yet the things that I want from you are things I could never tell  
  
The feeling starts to wash over me, gentle, like waves lapping at a shore  
  
Then it’s deep inside, and I’m drowning, drowning  
  
Helpless, helpless, but I want it  
  
  
Because then I’ll finally understand what it means to be human  
  
It’s just my pleasure principle, louder and louder  
  


In realization, we come undone together, and everything is wordless  
  
Right now, it’s only a little death we’re feeling  
  


But one day, you will be my end  
  
But one day, you will be my peace  
  
And once you’ll need to rip my wings apart, you’ll see  
  
More betrayal in your heart, and my halo that was never meant to be  
  
  


( i’ll wait forever until that day )  
  
  


Oh, it’s only a little death  
  
Yes, I said you’ll be the death of me  
  
And you still don’t know that you’re freeing me  
  


I heard that all humans are sinners, and you’d call yourself one too  
  
If it’s really so simple then let me follow through  
  
I’m an angel, I’m a fool living only for you  
  


I was alive, alive, alive—  
  
But I still want to tell you  
  
  


( that you should just live too )  
  



End file.
